


升职奖励

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 捆绑, 角色扮演
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 摸鱼鱼
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	升职奖励

Erik将那条细细的领带一圈、一圈地绕在Charles的手腕。Charles连挣扎都没有，只是静静地看着双手任由自己的领带绑在一起。他还是头一次见到这条领带系在脖子以外的部位。当他每天早晨对着镜子将领带套上脖子时，他觉得自己在主动将头颅送进套索，然而今晚被领带套住的是手腕，这自然会让他产生一些截然不同——甚至相反——的感受。

Erik已经缠得差不多了，最后只需要打一个结实的结。他的手劲可真不小，Charles感到自己的手腕被紧紧勒住，他小试了一下是否能分开双手，腕上传来的束缚感给了他否定的答案。

啪。

巴掌声，不算响亮，但在安静的房间里显得十分清晰。Erik轻打在Charles裸露的胸膛上，警示性的目光在某位被职场潜规则压迫的小职员脸上逡巡，他闭上嘴巴不苟言笑的样子会让人产生“危险！迅速撤离”的误解，但Charles知道那只是个假信号。他一点也不害怕，尽管他知道此时此刻他应该表现出这种情绪。

“老实点。”Erik冷酷无情地盯着Charles说道，“你知道不乖乖听话会有什么后果。降职，降薪，或者更糟。”

他端正的态度让Charles感到欣慰，同时也感到自己也必须付出同样的努力才对得起他这位有求必应的爱人。于是他瑟缩起身子，用颤抖的声音小声回答，“好的，先生。”

“现在把你的双手聚过头顶。”

Charles一言不发地照做了。这会议桌可真够硬的，他暗想，尽管有一层衬衫垫在背后，也依然觉得十分不舒服。也许明天会腰酸背痛一整天，毕竟他和Erik都已不再年轻。如果下次再想玩点新花样的话，Charles一定会将做爱的舒适度作为重要考虑项之一。

他平躺在会议桌上，这个做出过无数重大决定的地方，像一道菜肴，等着食客过来动手品尝。可Charles的客人不是个急性子的人，他慢悠悠地坐在Charles旁边，低头审视着下属的窘迫模样。可怜的人，他被无良上司以前途和名声相要挟，不得不卑躬屈膝地靠出卖肉体来换得一口喘息的机会。他的上司是个十足的混蛋，他有一双罪恶的双手，光是看着他的手指就能让人涌起高潮的冲动。很难在那双手滑过皮肤时保持沉默，然而那混蛋却听着红唇间漏出的低吟却不为所动。他似有意似无意地用食指刮过那对雪白胸脯上硬起的乳头，指尖在乳晕附近打转，嘴里还不忘夸奖。“你长了对漂亮的乳房，Charles。”他说。

通常来讲Charles应该回一句“谢谢”，这样才算礼貌，可是胸前的抚摸让他忘乎所以，他除了呻吟再也发不出别的声音。

“或许离开公司回到家里更适合你，为我生儿育女，用你的乳房喂饱他们。”

Erik含糊不清地说，他说这话时已经俯身含住了Charles的乳尖。他的舌头舔过Charles的胸口，嘴巴用力地吮吸着，啧啧有声。尽管已经在无数个夜里品味过爱人独有的乳香， 但是能在开会的地方做这种事却很新鲜，或许Charles说的没错，这就是庆祝他升职的最好方式，Erik心满意足地想到。

Charles咽了咽口水，他不自觉地挺起胸脯，迎合着Erik的嘴唇和舌头。他被紧缚的双手撑在桌面上，无论Charles怎么扭动那根领带都不会松动分毫，这意味着Charles没有可能伸手推开胸前的人，在领带打结的那一瞬间，他就已经失去说拒绝的权力。Erik可以舔他，吻他，或是咬他，想做什么都可以。他既可以给Charles带来快感，也能够让他尝尝痛苦的滋味。我是只任人宰割的羔羊，Charles想，一只愚蠢又天真的爱上了刽子手的小羊羔。他简直要为想象中的自己落泪了。

他的乳房正在被魔鬼上司所蹂躏，他的口水把Charles的胸前弄得一团糟。不知道为什么他尤其喜欢用他那两排牙齿折磨Charles那两粒敏感的肉点，仿佛用牙齿咬一咬就真的能催出乳汁似的。

“你不用太过担心，”他低声说道，富有诱惑力的声音让人不禁春心荡漾，“出门之前我会帮你扣好衬衫，不会有人看见什么不该看到的东西。”

Charles还能说什么呢？他感谢了上司的贴心。“当然，如果您能解决掉那里，”他朝着他的下身扬了扬下巴，“我相信我会看起来更正常。”

“哪里？”

Erik扬起嘴角，轻揉着Charles的小腹。

该死，他明明知道正确的位置。“不是。”

“那么，是这里？”他忽然扭了一下Charles的大腿内侧的软肉，引发了Charles的一声尖叫。

“也不是。”Charles恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，而对方却是一脸得意地幼稚地笑着，用眼神暗示“认清你的位置”。

“那就只剩这里了……”

回答他的是一声满足的叹息。

Erik的手掌覆盖在Charles两腿之间的凸起，熟练地揉捏着西装裤里的那根肉茎。他知道怎么做能迅速勾起Charles的欲火，他的工作卓有成效，没到一分钟Charles就已欲火焚身。

“操我。”Charles喘着粗气请求到，“操我，Erik，快点。”

“看来我有必要提醒你一下游戏规则：现在我是逼你就范的经理，而你是遇到任何不合理要求都只能说‘好的，先生’的悲惨职员。”

“噢，得了吧Erik，别管那么多了。快帮我脱掉裤子，我不能自己脱。”他抬了抬被捆住的双手。

Erik无奈地意识到这次角色扮演也不会和之前有什么不同。Charles总会在这一步失去耐心，这次也不例外。而捆住双手也只是自找麻烦罢了，Charles因捆绑而不得不曲起胳膊，Erik的脑袋已经与他的胳膊肘撞到过五六次。再加上捆住双手Charles就有了充分的理由躺着不动弹，Erik不得不怀疑这一切都是他计划好的。他解开自己腰上的皮带，扒光Charles的裤子，在扶着阴茎对准Charles后穴入口时他有些委屈，这明明是为了庆祝他的升职，然而到最后他还是得自己戴上安全套。

“我看不如松开领带好了，免得留下淤伤。”Erik征询Charles的意见。

“不！！！”Charles惊呼，“尊重一下我们的角色！”

于是Erik撞进Charles的身体，不经扩张，也没有任何的提示，就像一个真正的衣冠禽兽一样。他掐着Charles的腰侧粗暴地顶入，Charles痛得倒吸一口冷气。

“你看起来十分享受。”Erik说。

“是的，先生。”Charles皱着眉头说。幸好在Erik舔咬乳头时他就已经流出一些液体，小穴也在那时有了被操的准备。

Erik动了动腰，从Charles身体里出去了一些，Charles嘴里发出的呜呜声比起疼痛更近于不舍。他湿漉漉的眼睛可怜巴巴地看着Erik，仿佛下一秒就要疼到哭出来。Erik提示自己不能心软，他又一次奋力顶了进去。

“噢……Erik……我……”

“什么。”

“对……对不起，Lehnsherr先生。”

“这次喊对了，Charles，Charles Xavier，你这个淫荡的、天生下贱的小婊子。听听，你都叫成什么样了。”

管他的呢，反正大家都下班了，Charles一边想一边畅快淋漓地浪叫。他的身体因为欲求不满而扭来扭去，被捆在一起的焦躁不安的双手把桌面敲得咚咚响。他用大腿夹住了Erik，调整着臀部的位置好让Erik进得更深。他本以为失去手臂的辅佐这件事会变得困难，但他便发现没什么好担心的——有Erik呢！

那根粗长的阴茎抽插着Charles的后穴，Erik喘着粗气动得像身后连着发动机。他向着Charles的敏感点发起冲刺，经过多年的磨合，他深知在哪里用力最能让Charles爽到。本来苦思冥想好不容易才又想出几句符合身份又有情趣的台词，可是看Charles大张着嘴翻白眼的模样，Erik便知道什么话比起鸡巴都是多余。

Charles没过多久就迎来了他的第一次高潮，他颤抖着射精，精液喷洒在Erik的小腹上。Erik抹了一些在手指上，送向Charles的嘴边，鉴于小职员没有胆量反抗，Charles将他的手指舔得干干净净。

“你得赔我一身衣裳。”

“你得赔我一根领带，正好抵了。”

Charles翻了个身，懒洋洋地在会议桌上趴下。

“我喜欢那根领带。”

“是啊，然后你就废了他。”

“可这是谁的主意呢？”

Charles并非没有话顶回去，只是Erik的阴茎从后面顶了进来，一声呜咽堵住了嗓子眼。

他们换了个姿势继续，在阴茎进进出出的同时Erik忍不住伸手打了几下Charles的屁股。两瓣浑圆雪白的屁股在眼前晃动，谁能忍住不在上面留点巴掌印呢？

“哦——哦，Erik……对……就是那样……”

打屁股的唯一作用就是让Charles变得更性奋。他不停地夹Erik的阴茎，不知满足的肉穴简直像是想把Erik永远留在里面，时时收紧的肉壁让Erik快要发狂。他知道自己就快要到极限，而Charles也是同样。在射出来之前，Erik解开了拴在Charles手腕上的领带。他握着爱人的双手，将自己释放。

“总而言之，亲爱的，升职快乐。”

射完第二次之后Charles有气无力地说。他感觉自己快要喘不过来气，一半是因为太累了，一半是因为还有个人趴在他后背。

“谢谢你，亲爱的，我开始期待下次升职。”


End file.
